Virtual Swords
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Peter and Edmund face off against each other in a virtual duel.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Narnia do not belong to me

**Title **

Virtual Swords

**Summary**

Peter and Edmund face off against each other in a virtual duel

**Special Thanks**

Shout out to my friend Darkened-Storm who inspired me to write this

**.**

"You'll never defeat me, Edmund!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Peter!"

Energetic grunts came from the room, as two brothers waved their Wii controllers around in the air. They were swinging their remotes as if they were steel swords, but in this case they were invisible. "I'm the better sword fighter, Peter!" the younger brother shouted, swinging his remote with all his strength. "Admit it, already."

The older brother, a tall blond, grunted in response. "I'm the best!"

Edmund shook his head. "Everyone will agree that I am the best sword fighter." He turned his head to his female siblings, who both nodded in agreement.

Lucy gave Peter an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Peter, but Edmund is the best sword fighter around." Susan simply nodded.

Hearing such words didn't improve Peter's mood. "Thanks for the support," he muttered. Edmund might've proved his worth in a battle in the world of Narnia, but here in the living room he was the best at swinging virtual swords. He tightened his grip around the Wii remote and swung it hard, missing Susan's head by inches. "Will you two calm down?" she snapped, taking a step back away from the action.

"This is a matter of life and death," Peter replied, training his eyes on the screen. The two characters were standing on a patch of rock in a wrestling ring surrounded by water. The object of the game was to knock the other opponent over into the water using their swords.

Susan rolled her eyes. "We have other things to focus on, Peter." Such as doing house chores.

Peter ignored her. "Let's fight!" He charged and swung hard hoping his physical strength would translate well into the video game. His sword collided with Edmund's. Edmund planted his feet firmly into the ground and held his place before drawing back quickly and thrusting forward. That took Peter by surprise. He jumped back then charged forward again knocking his younger brother back. "So much for being the best sword fighter!" Peter taunted.

"Just be careful not to break anything!" Susan said.

But the two boys were far too engrossed in their game they didn't pay her any attention at all. Susan rolled her eyes again, then crossed her arms over her chest. In her opinion, this was a complete waste of time. Lucy, on the other hand, clearly enjoyed this. She jumped up and down cheering for her brothers. "Don't encourage them," Susan would say, but Lucy didn't care. This was the most fun she had since leaving Narnia.

Edmund had now pushed Peter to the edge. "Any last words, Peter?"

"This isn't over, Edmund!" Peter replied, through clenched teeth.

Edmund was now beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. His brother was becoming more determined to defeat him and it was a shock when Peter flung himself toppling him over onto the coffee table. The combined weight caused the object to shake until a crack appeared down the middle. "Oh, now look at what you have done!" Susan shouted. "You've broken the table, Peter!"

"Whatever," Peter snorted. "Let's finish this." The two boys circled each other.

Now Edmund was the first to make a move. He took a step forward and swung, the side of his blade connecting with Peter's own. Peter drew back, then swung back but Edmund evaded the attack. Growing frustrated, Peter decided to throw his 'sword' at Edmund. Dumb move. Edmund threw himself out of harm's way and the 'sword' smashed into a painting on the wall shattering it to pieces. "Oh, darn," he commented, letting the Wii controller drop from his hand.

The time to strike was now. Edmund picked himself up from the floor and knocked his brother over. Peter's character in the game fell off the edge. "I win!" Edmund shouted, throwing his fists into the air and doing a victory dance around Peter. He had just proven to everyone he was the true master of the blade in Narnia and outside Narnia. No one could best him in a duel of swords, not even his own brother. Lucy rushed over to Edmund and congratulated him with a hug.

As he danced and cheered with Lucy, Susan strode over to Peter and looked at him. "You need to clean this mess up."

And what a mess it was. Broken glass and splinters of wood lay scattered around the floor. It would take hours to clean this mess up and Peter knew he'd be cleaning it up alone... it was his idea after all. "I lost..."

"I told you to be careful, but did you listen to me? No, you didn't. Now you have to pay the price of having some fun," Susan scolded. She turned away from Peter and exited the lounge. Peter assumed she had left to gather some cleaning equipment. He closed his eyes and groaned. One day he would beat his brother. Maybe he'd challenge him to a game of Mario Kart...

.

First attempt at a Narnia fanfic. I haven't actually read the books (shock horror), so I'm basing this on the movies. Hope it turned out alright. Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
